bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
The Third Season of Bob's Burgers refers to the third broadcast season. It aired both produced season 2 and season 3 episodes. The staff announced that it would begin in October 2012, although the FOX statement announced that it would begin on September 30, 2012. Season 3 was announced on May 14, 2012, alongside the cancellation of Napoleon Dynamite. Production While ratings were on a coined term of "on the bubble" during the second season (meaning that they could be renewed or cancelled easily), Fox announced that the show would return for the fall season at its regular time slot. This season has aired the highest number of episodes in a season so far (23), and was the first season to air in the fall. It also aired the first Halloween-themed episode, Thanksgiving-themed episode, Christmas-themed episode and Valentine's Day-themed episode. The staff announced that they were given a thirteen episode pickup, similar to the original order of season 2 episodes. They mentioned that they have potential to be ordered for nine additional episodes. With twenty-six episodes to air, they will have a fourth broadcast season to air any remaining episodes, plus the fourth production season episodes. In this season, Mr. Fischoeder buys a mechanical shark that puts the town in jeopardy, Louise has an identity crisis when a bully steals her hat, and the kids are hired by a married pot-farming couple, voiced by Nick Offerman and Megan Mullally. Other guest voices have Zach Galifianakas and Jeffrey Tambor, with some voices returning, such as Aziz Ansari and Bill Hader, who debuted their voice talent in Season 2. On August 23, 2012, the third production season received six additional scripts, bringing the original order of thirteen episodes to nineteen, three episodes less than the full order of the second season. These first thirteen episodes will begin to air in February, 2013. On October 16, 2012, the show was renewed for a fourth production season. The six additional scripts have been ordered to episodes, with an addition three to round it off to a total of twenty-two episodes, and the remainder aired in season 4. Reception Currently, the most watched episode of the season is Mother Daughter Laser Razor ''with 6.40 million viewers, making it the second most watched episode of the series, behind ''Human Flesh with 9.38 million viewers. The least watched episode is God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins with a low 3.09 million viewers. Critical reception has been positive, along with some of the higher ratings in the season. List of Episodes Trivia * On the DVD cover, Bob has the snake from "It Snakes a Village" wrapped around his neck, Tina is in her elephant costume from "Topsy", Gene wears his Cutie Patooties outfit from "The Kids Run the Restaurant", and Louise wears a Family Fracas uniform from "Family Fracas". Linda is wearing Bob's green vest and is covered in mud and leaves, foreshadowing the season 4 episode "A River Runs Through Bob". *All episodes aired at 8:30PM apart from "O.T. The Outside Toilet", "Topsy" and "Two for Tina" which aired at 9:30PM. Gallery Season3Peek1.PNG|From the iTunes Season 3 sneak peek. Season3Peek2.PNG|The One-Eyed Snakes. From the iTunes Season 3 sneak peek. Season3Peek3.PNG|From the iTunes Season 3 sneak peek. Season3Peek4.PNG|From the iTunes Season 3 sneak peek. missing.jpg|A poster advertising the season premiere for Season 3. 621622_bobs_burgers.jpg|'Season 3' promotional art. bobs_burgers_season_3_premiere.png|'Season 3' premiere picture. de:Staffel Drei Category:Seasons